


Fancy Meeting You Here

by ChaoticBabe



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BailBuddies, F/M, Jail is a bonding experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: Midge is starting to think they should just have a Lawyer on call, it would save a lot of time. At this point they might as well share one any way.
Relationships: Lenny Bruce (The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel)/Miriam "Midge" Maisel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Fancy Meeting You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is vague on this, could be pre-season three or post.

Midge gently perches herself onto the cell bench, trying to ignore the underlying smell of piss in the room. It’s pungent enough that added with the alcohol from earlier her stomach is threatening to revolt. Right now the last thing she needs is to wait for bail with the taste of sick in her mouth. 

Things could be worse though, she could be alone.

That thought has her take notice of the pacing footsteps of her companion in the cell next to her. He’s antsy tonight, fidgeting in the squad car on the way here. Huffing he glares over at the door, "They might as well engrave my name on the bars at this point."

Leaning her head against said bars Midge adds her own two cents, "Be sure they have it say  _ Lenny 'Fucking' Bruce _ . Just like the officers from earlier were saying it."

The corners of his lips lifted, "Obscene, I like it." Taking a step back he sized up the bars. "On the outside or inside, you think?"

"Both." 

"Covering all the bases I see."

"Go all in or not at all."

Turning on his heel towards where she sat on the cold hard bench. "Words to live by."

Some of the energy goes out of him after that, sighing with his whole body before proceeding to lie down on his own bench, the only place that at least looks relatively clean. The fabric of his coat peaking through the bars brushing up against her legs.

Without Lenny’s pacing to distract her the reality of the situation is starting to slowly creep in with the cold of the metal bars. A shiver works its way through her body. ”We’re in jail.”

Papa is going to have kittens when he finds out she's been arrested again. And he will find out, somehow he always does. When she was a teenager she could have gotten away with murder, but these days her father always seemed to catch on, half the time addmitiedly purely by accident. 

”You say that like it’s news.”

“Considering it wasn’t for being obscene or anything of the like, it kind of is.”

His eyes are half lidded but he’s definitely looking at her, Midge can always tell when he’s staring at her. “Two comics in jail, and neither for telling a Joke. No one will believe it.” 

At least it wasn't all their fault. If anything they’re the victims here- to an extent. That is to say neither one of them started the fight.

Midge had been stopping in at a bar on her way home from work, grabbing a table close to the back and proceeded to spend a couple hours forgetting her problems with strangers. A good enough night by all accounts. It was getting late enough were she figured she better head home soon that the fight broke out.

At first Midge had heard the fight start more than seen it. Though none of the words could be made out a raised angry voice broke through the music, soon followed by familiar sarcastic voice. Turning in her seat Midge catch sight of of Lenny just in time to see him taking a fist to the cheek by a significantly larger man.

Before she’d really processed it all Midge was out of her seat and making her way towards the fight. Most of the patrons had been backing up and giving the men room to fight. 

She had too, at least until the bigger man got lenny under him. At which point she seemed to have temporarily lost her mind and started hitting the man over the head with her purse.

That was how the police found them.

She really needed to work on her impulse control.

Lenny’s mind must be following the same track, "I still can't believe you started beating him with your purse." His voice is filled with something between disbelief and awe. Midge could feel her cheeks growing hot at the memory, at the time she'd been acting on instinct and liquid courage. "He had a lot more than that coming, but I didn't want to break a nail."

Amused he replied,"That would've been a true crime. They might have had to hang him for that." 

“Speaking of, where is the assehole?” The police had thrown the man in a different squad car, but she was sure she’d seen him in booking.

“Why you want another go at him?”

She looked up at the ceiling, “Well, if they hadn’t taken my purse on the way in,” She trails off.

It’s enough to get a real laugh out of him. “You know most men might feel lesser for having a woman beat another man up for him.”

“He was bigger than you!”

Sitting up from where he’d been laying Lenny held her eye. “I said  _ most _ men. Personally I’m just grateful for the hand, and glad you weren’t hurt.” He smiles and shrugs almost casually, it’s oddly charming. And not for the first time, she wondered what it was about this man, that made him so damn charming. So alluring to her.

It was scary sometimes the way she connected to him so easily. 

“Seriously anytime you want defend my honor you have my full permission.”

“Was that what I was doing? Now that I think about it I’m not entirely sure what the fight was about.” In fact, she had no idea at all, it was perfectly believable that Lenny at least deserved the first hit. Not everyone took his brand of humor well, especially drunks.

Grinning almost sheepishly he ducked his head before looking back at her. “There might have been words exchanged. A few disparaging remarks from him and then possibly, and I do mean possibly some words about his and his mother's intellect from me. Suddenly there was a fist in my face. It was the damndest thing.” 

Midge doesn’t know whether to laugh or roll her eyes. “Insulting him  _ and _ his mother might have something to do with it.”

Lenny inclines his head, gracefully acknowledging error.

"My bad," he concedes.

They spend the next hour talking waiting for their one phone calls before they hear footsteps nearing their cells. An officer makes his way to the cells, "He's not pressing charges, You're both free to go." Unlocking Lenny’s first then hers.

One of Lenny's eyebrows raised as he looked over at her, "Our lucky day."

Midge rolls her eyes. "That or he didn't want to admit in court he got beat up by a girl." 

Pressing a hand up to his chest, Lenny turned towards the officer and informed him, "Tell him there's no shame in it, I personally have a high amount of respect and fear of the fairer sex." 

Midge couldn't fight down her grin. Laughter filled her voice when she tagged on, "As all men should."

The officer looked less than amused, but that could have something to do with the fact it was around four in the morning at this point. Collecting their belongings they sluggishly made their way out of the building.

The air outside was a vast improvement from the stale cells, and helped in waking her up some. She’s slightly daunted that she still has to make the trip home. 

He glances over at her. "Well that had to be one of my better trips to jail." 

"Good company makes everything better."

"Your right, that new officer was particularly handsome and ever so gentle when shoving me in the cell. Do you think I should go back in and ask for his number?" He was already backing up a few steps, thumb pointed over his shoulder towards the doors.

Midge barked out a startled laugh. Shaking her head in amusement, reaching out with one hand she caught him by the jacket. Lightly she pulled him away.

Where did he get the energy to keep joking. 

"He's out of your league Lenny."

Leaning in close, he draped his jacket over her shoulders when he saw her shivering from the chill in the early morning air. "Ah well a man can dream can't he."

Something in his tone makes her throat run dry. Looking up into his face she can’t make out if he meant that as more than a joke or not. She’s not sure which she’d prefer. 

"We could go get an early breakfast. I know a twenty-four hour dinner around the corner."

"Yeah?" her voice comes out hopeful. 

"Yeah, besides I think I owe you at least a meal for defending my honor. That is unless you need to get home, maybe catch a few hours of sleep." The nonchalance of his voice is forced. "Could always get you a cab instead."

For a second she thinks of taking the out, but ever one with little control over her impulses she hears herself say, "I could use some breakfast. And coffee. Lots of coffee."

Grinning down at her, he lightly rests a hand on her waist guiding her down the street. 

Maybe she didn't need to reign in all her impulses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
